yanderesim_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Yamada
Hanako Yamada is a canon character who attends Akademi High School and the 9th rival. She is Taro's younger sister, and has not been implemented yet. Description "Hanako is Senpai's younger sister. She loves her big brother more than anything in the world, and depends on him for almost everything. She is very possessive of him, and becomes upset when he won't spend time with her. After nine weeks of gameplay, Hanako decides that she just can't bear to be enrolled in a different school than her beloved brother, and transfers into his school so that she can be with him all day long. Hanako is deathly afraid that if her brother gets a girlfriend, he'll forget all about her and refuse to spend time with her. She has made it her mission to stop him from getting a girlfriend at all costs so that nobody else can have her big brother's attention. Senpai would never want to do anything that would make his little sister cry...this would spell doom for anyone who has fallen in love with Senpai." Appearance Hanako's default appearance has black hair in short pigtails. Her eyes are grey. She wears the default uniform. Unlike most rivals, she wears short white socks instead of colourful stockings. She also wears a red heart-shaped pin in her hair. If Taro is customized, she will have the same hair and skin colour as him. Personality Originally, Hanako was meant to be cute and innocent, however YandereDev later made her lewd, jailbaity and perverted to make the player feel less bad about killing her. Later on, her personality was changed once again. She is now clingy and extremely emotionally dependent on her older brother. She is best described as a "happy anime girl". Hanako will be unable to fight back against murderers. Relationships Taro Yamada When they were children, Taro, Hanako, and Osana all played together. Hanako is not attracted to her brother in any way, instead she simply loves him to the extent that she wants all of his attention to be on her. She doesn't want anybody to try to divert Taro's attention from her. She is very clingy and possessive of him and doesn't want to ever leave his side. If Hanako is killed, Taro's sanity will greatly decrease. At the end of her week, she will make Taro agree to never get a girlfriend. Osana Najimi Hanako and Osana used to play together as children along with Taro. Osana may be the only person that Hanako is willing to let Taro date. She does not view her as competition, a threat, or an enemy. If Osana were to die, Hanako would be very sad. Suitor When she is implemented as a rival, Ayano will be able to matchmake Hanako with her suitor. She will need to make Hanako love the boy more than she loves her brother. Trivia * Hanako's name is the Japanese equivalent of "Jane Doe", similar to her brother. * If Ayano fails to eliminate Hanako and she forces Taro not to get a girlfriend, he will remain single until Hanako has developed and matured into an independent woman who does not need to use another person as an emotional crutch. * Despite only being a year younger than Taro, she is two school years behind him, making her a 1st year. Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Rivals Category:Lovestruck Category:Main Characters Category:1st years